DemiDevimon
Group: Evil - Level: Rookie - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Demi Dart, Evil Whisper DemiDevimon is a servant of Myotismon, and is adept at cunning and treachery. He's a convincing liar, without remorse for his actions. DemiDevimon made his first appearance while Tai was missing after the battle with Etemon. Without Tai's leadership, the DigiDestined group slowly broke up, untilMatt and T.K. and their Digimon were the only ones left together. Matt and Gabumon took a boat across a lake to see what they could find, and came across Joe, working in the restaurant of Digitamamon, trying to pay off a debt. Matt wound up being consigned to the same fate when DemiDevimon began causing accidents, making it look as though they were Joe's fault. Matt and Joe had to keep working to pay the damages, plus Matt grew angry at Joe, preventing his Crest from glowing. DemiDevimon then went off to inform a group of Gekomon and Otamamon about Mimi and her singing voice, telling them she could surely wake up their sleeping ruler,ShogunGekomon. The Gekomon and Otamamon found her and brought her to the castle, but Mimi soon had them treating her like a princess. She was more than a little spoilt, and it prevented her Crest from glowing. After dealing with Sora by telling her that her Crest wouldn't glow because she didn't know what love was, DemiDevimon turned his attention to Izzy, and managed to have him trapped in Vademon's dimension. Leaving him there, DemiDevimon then went back to the lake, where he met up with T.K. and Tokomon, and tried to convince T.K. that Matt wasn't coming back out of choice. Tokomon thought he was a liar, and wound up arguing with T.K. T.K. left with DemiDevimon, but then, Tai returned, but was duped by DemiDevimon too. With a little help from Sora, lurking in the background and trying to help the other kids to prove that she loved them, Agumon was able to prevent T.K. and Tai from eating the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness that DemiDevimon tried to make them eat. Tai, T.K. and their Digimon set out across the lake and found Joe and Matt, and were able to reveal that it was DemiDevimon causing the accidents at the restaurant. Matt's Crest began to glow, and Gabumon Digivolved to WereGarurumon to deal with Digitamamon. As the kids divided up again to go looking for the others, DemiDevimon quickly returned to Vademon, and tried to get him to swap Izzy's Tag and Crest for a portion of his curiosity. Fortunately, while he and Vademon were occupied, Tentomon was able to snap Izzy out of the trance he had been put in, and then Digivolved to MegaKabuterimon to deal with Vademon. Immediately thereafter, Izzy met up with Matt and T.K.. Joe and Tai, meanwhile, had come across Mimi, and, after a lengthily bit of convincing, with a little unseen help from Sora, they convinced her to sing her song and wake up ShogunGekomon. Myotismon was greatly displeased with DemiDevimon's failures to prevent the Crests from glowing, and then attacked the kids himself, but was held off by Garudamon. DemiDevimon then recruited a selection of Digimon as part of Myotismon's army - but his selections of Numemon, Vegiemon and Chuumon and Sukamon were upstaged by the much more powerful Digimon collected by Gatomon, Myotismon's other lieutenant. DemiDevimon then accompanied Myotismon in his assault on the real world in his search for the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. Wizardmonwas able to dupe DemiDevimon when he found the eighth Digivice. DemiDevimon used his sleep wave attack to subdue the captive populous of Odaiba, and also attempted to aid Myotismon when the kids' Digimon Digivolved in the final battle with him by intercepting the eighth Digivice as it was tossed to it's owner, Kari (Tai's sister). However, when Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save Kari's life, her Digivice began to glow with power, forcing DemiDevimon to drop it. Tai caught it and tossed it back to Kari, enabling Gatomon, who had been proved to actually BE Kari's Digimon, to Digivolve to Angewomon and finish Myotismon. However, Myotismon was not destroyed, merely discorporated, and immediately began reconstituting himself by having his bats convert the bodies of his fallen followers into energy to power him, then corralling together to form his new body. DemiDevimon was also absorbed to be a part of this new body, as Myotismon became VenomMyotismon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon went on to defeat him. DemiDevimon first appeared in "Forget About It!" His last appearance (not necessarily considered as his death) was in "Prophecy," when he was absorbed by VenomMyotismon. His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince. Name: From the words "demi," meaning partially, or lesser, and "devil." Category:Villain Category:Digimon character